


in the face of eternity

by cheshirequeenwithoutaheart



Series: dlwp [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, immortality ig, there's no ig about it really but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirequeenwithoutaheart/pseuds/cheshirequeenwithoutaheart
Series: dlwp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631650





	in the face of eternity

There’s something mocking in the way her face softens, something that echoes porcelain dolls and white theatre masks.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to question the existence of the supernatural,” there’s a sharp edge, chiding and judgemental, to her voice. A nineteen year old’s face stares them down with eyes that saw the beginning, the fall, and the rise of magic.

He wonders if they notice the shadows stirring and writing like snakes in their death throes, the way her pupils are steadily turning the colour of dried blood.

Probably not, he decides. They aren’t the most observant, despite all the claims and evidence to the contrary.

After all, they _did_ fail to notice the immortal in their midst, and he hadn’t even been trying to hide it since the first _week_.


End file.
